The invention relates generally to light boxes, and more particularly, to an improved light box construction providing what may be referred to as a portable graphic arts work center.
In the past, light boxes contained a lamp and a glass or plastic sheet providing an illuminated work viewing area. There is need for an improved light box construction providing additional functions, as are described herein.